Phantom Through Time
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: When Plasmius creates a rip in time, Danny is sucked back in time to a few months before he discovered his ghost powers. How will the town react to the ghost hero?  How will his friends react to the unrecognizeable ghost? My first fic. DxS. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Here are some important things you should know. This is set after Phantom Planet. After Prince Aragon was defeated, Dora decided that since Sam was almost married to Aragon she should rule the kingdom. Valerie is now part of team phantom and is dating Tucker. Sam and Danny are dating. Sam's is called the Dragon Queen. Cujo is now Jazz's dog. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie are all about fifteen and Jazz is seventeen.

.

Danny's POV

"You're late!" Sam said as I landed on a rock out side her kingdom.

"Yes," said Dora, "We almost started the party without you"

"Sorry," I said, "I needed to pick up something first." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black, heart-shaped necklace. Sam gasped.

"Is that for me?" she asked. I rolled my eyes,

"No, it's for my other girlfriend. Of course it's for you." I put it around her neck.

"Now let's go!" I said. As we headed for her kingdom, a ghost flew up Sam.

"Dragon Queen, Princesses Dora" she said. "You are needed at the court room.

"We'll see you at the party," I said. Sam smiled and kissed me. Then she ran off. I stood there thinking how I was the luckiest guy on the planet. And in the ghost zone.

.

Tucker's POV

"Where's Danny?" I heard Valerie ask. I looked up from my PDA.

"He said he needed to pick up something important," I said.

"I bet it's a gift for Sam," Valerie said. Suddenly there was a crash and everybody ran to the windows. A huge ghost portal opened and started sucking things into it. Clockwork appeared. I ran over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Plasmius ripped a hole in time," he said calmly, "I have put a shield around the kingdom. We should be safe until it closes."

I looked back out the window as some ghost were dragged into the portal. Suddenly I saw Danny. He was being pulled into the portal.

"What's going on?" I heard Sam said as she rushed into the room.

"Vlad created a portal and is dragging Danny into it!" I yelled.

"Cujo! Save Danny," I heard Jazz command her dog. Cujo ran at the portal but was stopped by an invisible barrier. Clockwork shook his head.

"The shield I put up can neither be entered or exited." I watched in dismay as Danny disappeared into the portal.

.

.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's POV

"Danny!" I heard someone call my name, "Danny can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a park close to my home.

"Danny please answer." I looked down at my walkie-talkie.

"Sam?" I said into it.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "You're alive! Well mostly. Listen Vlad opened a portal to the past. You are now trapped in that time."

"What time am I in?" I asked."

"I don't know the exact day but I do know that it is about two and a half months until you get ghost powers."

"Great," I muttered, "What should I do?"

"Round up all the ghost that fell into the portal." Sam said, "We will try to open a portal back to out time but it will take a while. Clockwork said after we get you back to our time he'll fix the time you're in so that things don't get messed up."

"Great," I said, "Well please explain to the principal and my parents where I am. I better go find some ghosts."

"Good luck!" Sam said, and the walkie-talkie went quiet.

I stood up and started walking wondering where the ghosts went. Then my ghost senses went off and I heard a scream.

.

Past Jazz's POV

I can't believe it, ghost are real. My parents were right! I just wish they were wrong about them being evil. We were eating lunch outside because it was a nice day when suddenly two ghosts popped up from nowhere and stared throwing things at people. Everyone panicked. I admit, I screamed, loudly.

"So that was you screaming," a voice said beside me. I turned to see third ghost floating next to me. I screamed again.

"Stop it," the ghost complained. "You're going to make me deaf." Unlike the other to ghosts, this one looked like a kid, maybe a year younger than me.

"Maybe I could fight it." I thought. The ghost shot something from his fingers. One of the two ghosts was now stuck in a thick layer of ice.

"Or maybe I couldn't," I stared backing away as the ghost next to me pulled out a thermos and sucked the frozen ghost in it. A hand grabbed my ankle and before I could scream, I was pulled under a picnic table. I turned to see Danny's friend, Tucker, sitting next to me.

"Thanks," I said. A minute later, I notice it was quiet so I popped my head out from under the picnic table. All three ghosts were gone.

"Children, please calm down," Mr. Lancer said, "All right I need to do a roll-call to make sure everyone's here." He started down a list of names. I crawled out from under the picnic table and looked around. The schoolyard was a mess. Picnic tables were overturned, a tree had fallen, and a there was debris everywhere.

"Miss. Fenton please answers when I call your name." I suddenly realized Mr. Lancer was talking to me.

"Sorry!" I said, "I'm here." Mr. Lancer went back to calling names. I looked around for my brother. I found him standing next the fallen tree. I went over to him.

"Are you alright," I said. I would never forgive myself if he got hurt.

"I'm fine," Danny said, "So, I guess Mom and Dad were right,"

"Miss Manson?" We hear Lancer say, "Miss Manson please answer when I call your name." He paused, "Has anyone seen Samantha Manson?"

.

Past Sam's POV

"Keep running, keep running!" I thought to myself as I ran down the street, "Why me?"

_Flash back five minutes earlier_

_Danny, Tucker, and I are sitting at a picnic table._

_Danny "You're not going to eat that!"_

_Tucker "Yes I am," _

_Danny "I bet five dollars you won't"_

_Tucker "Deal" _

_Tucker picks up the ancient potato and puts it in his mouth._

_Me "I think I going to be sick._

_Tucker "That's five dollars._

_Danny "Shoot,"_

_Ghost suddenly appear and start trashing the place._

_Danny, Tucker, and me "AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Danny runs to a fallen tree and hides behind it. Tucker dives under a picnic table. I start backing up slowly. The ghost noticed me._

_Ghost "Dragon Queen you will die!"_

_I run off the schoolyard and down the street with the ghost after me._

_End of flash back_

"I wonder why it called me Dragon Queen," I thought as I turned a corner. "Probably confused me for some one else." I suddenly slipped, and went flying into the path mint.

"Ow!" I yelled and turned around. The ghost was approaching me.

"Now Goth girl you will-" he never got to finish for at that moment he was sucked up by a white light. I turned around to thank who ever was behind me. I came face to face with another ghost.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here's two more thing you should know. After 'Phantom Planet' the Fentons got rich. Maddie and Jack opened a ghost hunting school. Also Danni thinks Danny as a father, Jazz as an Aunt and Maddie and Jack as grandparents. It was also discovered that Danni has DNA from the other three Fenton's. (80% Danny's DNA, 5% Jazz's, 5% Jack's, 5% Maddie's and 5% unidentified DNA)

.

Past Sam's POV

"AHHHH," I screamed and started backing away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the ghost said. I looked at him. He seemed different then the other ghost. He looked about fourteen or fifteen.

"Promise," I said.

"Promise," he answered, "Are you ok." I nodded.

"What happened to the other ghost?" I asked. The ghost boy smiled and held up a thermos.

"I put him in here," He said.

"So you're the one who saved me?" I inquired.

"Yes. Oh, by the way, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Sam Manson, short for Samantha, but nobody calls me that. My parents call me Samikins but I hate that. I also hate when people call me Sammy. Am I still talking? Why am I still talking? I should shut up now," I blushed feeling stupid, "Well thanks for saving me." I started to stand up. A pain shot threw my leg. I gave a cry and fell back down.

"Maybe I should bring you back to your school." He said and before I had time to answer, he picked me up. He started flying down the street. I blushed.

"Why do I keep, blushing?" I thought to myself angrily, "it's not like I have a crush on him. I mean, sure he's nice, caring, cute, ok very cute but that's doesn't mean I like him!" I sighed, "Ok, like him, but still!"

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded, too tongue tied to say anything.

"Hey you!" a voice called from behind us.

.

Past Random News Reporter's POV

"This is my lucky day!" I said as I drove after the ghost. A few minutes ago, I just witnessed a ghost saving a girl. I got the whole thing on camera. I drove to a curve and me and my cameraman jumped out.

"Hey you!" I shouted at them. The ghost slowly turned.

"What?" he asked,

"You just saved…" I turned to the girl.

"Sam Manson,"

"Right Sam Manson from an evil ghost. Does this make you a good ghost?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, can you answer some questions?" I asked.

"Fine,"

"What's your name?"

"Danny Phantom,"

"When did you die?"

"I'm not answering that!"

"Ok, where are you from?"

"The future,"

"You're from the future?"

"Yes, and I'm only here to collect the ghost that came through time with me then I'm going to leave!"

"Have they made flying cars in the future?"

"I'm only, like, from two years the future!"

"Oh."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, and thank you Danny Phantom." I turned to the camera again.

"Ghosts are real, but can they be good? More on this at seven." I waited a minuet before the cameraman signaled that the camera was off.

.

Danny's POV

I flew Sam back to the school.

"Hey!" I called to Mr. Lancer, he saw me and jumped.

"Moby Dick!" He exclaimed. "Put Miss Manson down!" I nodded and put Sam down. Then I flew off. I needed a place to stay I realized. I couldn't just walk into my house.

"Ok how about the shed? I thought. I flew to the shed next to my house. There was a space in the back that I could sleep in. I then flew to the house and took some food from the fridge.

"I don't believe it!" I hear my mom shout from the other room. I turned invisible as my mom came into the kitchen followed by my dad.

"Poor Sam!" Jack said, "I can't believe that ghost tried to kidnap her.

"And then, when caught he had the nerve to say he was 'saving' her!" my mom said.

"If I catch that ghost I'll tear it apart molecule by molecule," Jack said.

"Well we can't completely destroy it. Don't you want to first study its remands?" I flew out of the kitchen and back into the shed laughing to myself. It was like old times only without the guilty feeling. My walkie-talkie started beeping.

"Yes?" I said into it.

"Danny, are you alright?" my mom asked worryingly.

"I'm fine," I said, "it's just like old times. I mean before Vlad's comet came. (That's the name I gave the comet that came during Phantom Planet)

"Where are you going to stay?" Mom asked again sounding worried.

"Right now I'm hiding in our shed," I said,

"Good, we'll never think of looking there." Mom said relieved, "I have to go. Those new ghost hunters can't train themselves."

"See you when I get back," I said.

.

Past Tucker's POV

"The ghost saved you," I said as we entered school the next day.

"Yes," Sam sighed happily. I shivered.

"What's wrong Tuck?" Danny asked, "You look like you've just got out of the nurses office."

"I would choose the nurse office, over ghost any day." I said as I the memory of yesterday's ghost attack came back to me.

"So you're more afraid of ghost then hospitals," Danny said, "Wow."

"You know not all ghost are evil." Sam said. Danny and I stopped.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked narrowing his eyes. Before Sam had a chance to answer Danny Phantom and a ghost swooped down. Danny Phantom hit the ghost with a green ray and then sucked the other ghost into his thermos.

"Danny!" Sam yelled and ran over. I dove behind Danny (wow that's confusing) I dove behind Danny Fenton.

"Hi," said Phantom. Sam smiled.

"Danny, these are my friend, Tucker, and Danny."

"N-n-n-ice t-t-to meet y-y-you," I stammered. Phantom blinked.

"Dude are you afraid of me?" He asked me.

"Not only you, all ghosts," I answered. Apparently, Phantom thought that was hilarious because he started laughing.

"Leave him alone." Danny snapped at the ghost, "My parents are ghost hunters. They'll..."

"I get it," Phantom said, "I'm leaving." And with that he flew away.

.

Past Sam's POV

"Why did you have to tell him your parents are ghost hunters!" I asked Danny angrily as we entered the school. I finally find a boy who seems to like me, I mean realy like like me and Danny Fenton had to scare him away.

"He's just a stupid ghost," Danny Fenton said, "Why do you care." He suddenly stopped, "You like him!"

"No I don't," I said blushing. Danny Fenton glared at me.

"You like Danny Phantom?" A voice said behind me. I turned to come face to face with Paulina.

"So, what if I do?" I asked as my blush deepened.

"Sorry, but I don't think you have a chance with him." Paulina said, "He's going to be my boyfriend."

"You're kidding, right?" Danny Fenton said.

"No, I mean it. Why just this morning he saved me from a ghost." Paulina stated, "Then he flew me to school."

"Then what happened?" A girl who was listening asked.

"Well then he put me down, and asked if I was right. I answered..." I couldn't take it anymore and I ran to the bathroom and cried. I couldn't believe it. The one time a boy likes me Paulina has to steal him away. I looked at my watch and realized I was going to be late for class. I left the backroom and walked slowly down the hall.

"Are you alright?" I voice asked in my ear. I jumped and span around to tell who every it was to leave me alone. It was Danny Phantom.

"Y-y-yes I fine," I stammered.

"You've been crying," he said.

"Sorry about Danny," I said trying to change the subject, "He usually doesn't act like that. I don't know what came over him."

"He's just jealous," Danny Phantom said, "He really like you."

"Danny? I doubt that." I said.

"No I'm sure he likes you," he said smiling.

"Do you like me?" I murmured, "I mean really like like me?"

"Yes," Danny Phantom said and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later," he said and flew off. I just stood there thinking that I was the luckiest girl on the planet.

.

Past Maddie's POV

"Were could that ghost be hiding?" I thought to my self as we drove down the street. We've spent the last few hours searching for were Phantom was hiding. We checked grave yards, abandon buildings, and old factories. The most we could we could find was a super computer connected to a virtual word with an elf in it AN: Ha ha, just a joke for you Code Lyoko fans. No, they didn't find a super computer connected to a virtual word with an elf in it.)

"We could always check Kasper High." I said, "That's were ghosts first showed up."

"Good idea Maddie!" Jack exclaimed, "I can't wait to tear it apart molecule by molecule." We pulled into the schools drive way and jumped out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. We snuck into the school and down the hall.

"I'll go check the cafeteria. You check the classrooms," Jack whispered. I nodded and slunk off down the hall.

"Do you like me?" I heard a voice say, "I mean really like me?" I peaked down the hallway and almost gasped. There in the middle of the hallway was Sam and Phantom.

"Yes," Phantom said and kissed Sam on the cheek. I felt my blood boil. I reached for a gun but before I could pull it out Phantom flew away. Sam gave a happy sigh then headed down the hall to her class. I ran out the school and into parking lot. I saw Phantom flying away. I shot at him and missed by a mile.

"Whoa," Phantom exclaimed, "What are you doing at school?" I didn't answer and tried shooting him again.

"I see your not in a talking mood," he said dodging my shots, "Ok I'll just leave then." He disappeared.

"No sign of him in the cafeteria but I did managed to find fudge," I jumped and span around. Jack was standing behind me chowing down on fudge.

"Jack," I whispered, "I think a ghost is overshadowing Sam." Jack stopped chewing and I continued, "I saw her talking to Phantom in the hall and he, he," I brought my voice lower, "kissed her."

"What!" Jack exclaimed, "No friend of my son is going to be kissed a ghost. Mostly my son's girlfriend."

"Jack," I said, "You known they're not dating yet."

"They're not?" Jack said, "Oh, well then, No ghost is going to kiss my son's soon to be girlfriend. Come on Maddie lets find us some spooks."

.

Sam's POV

Blam! Vlad fired another ect beam at me as I dove behind a column.

"Ok guys I have a plan," I whispered, "Tucker and Valerie sneak behind Vlad and suck him in a thermos Jazz and I will distract him."

"Come out children," Vlad said, "I know your hiding there." Jazz and I ran out and started blasting at him. Vlad yawned and put up a shield.

"Please," Vlad scoffed, "Do you think the two of you can defeat me?"

"Maybe not," I said, "Maybe we are trying to."

"What does that mean?" Vlad said frowning, "What are you…" At that moment he was dragged into the thermos. I picked up my walkie-talkie.

"We caught Plasmius," I said into it, "We'll met you at Fenton's work."

"Ok," Danni said, "I'll tell grandma."

"So this is where Plasmius was hiding?" Tucker said looking around, "He could do so much better."

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**One point I need to make, to avoid some confusion, if it doesn't say past, then they're from the present.**

**.**

Jazz's POV

"Let him out Jazz," my mom said. We were in Fenton's office setting up for the interrogation. I pressed the release button on the thermos. The second Plasmius was released; Frostbite froze him in a block of ice, neck down.

"What do you want?" Vlad spat at us.

"We have questions," my mom said. "How did you rip a hole in time? How do we reopen it?"

"I didn't rip a hole in time!" Plasmius exclaimed.

"Right," Tucker said rolling his eyes, "the portal that sucked up Danny and trapped him in the past had nothing to do with you."

"Daniel is stuck in the past?" Vlad said surprised.

"I don't think he knows what we're talking about," Valerie said, "Wait, what is that?" She pointed at one of Plasmius's pockets.

"It looks like the infi-map!" Sam exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Frostbite said, "the infi-map is still in the frozen realm."

"Really are you that stupid," Vlad scoffed. "The map in the Frozen realm is a fake. I stole the real map a week ago!"

"What?" Frostbite yelled angrily.

"So why are you still hiding?" I asked confused. "You have the map. Why didn't you find a place to rule or something?"

"My dear girl," Vlad said, "After the map sent me back to the frozen realm I decided to destroy it."

"You what!" Frostbite exclaimed, "Do you realize by destroying the map you are destroying time too? With the map gone unstable portals will open everywhere and will eventually destroy the ghost zone!" I grabbed the map out Plasmius's pocket.

"He only tore it in half," I said, "Maybe we can fix it."

"Yes," said Frostbite, "We may still have a chance."

.

Past Danny's POV

"For the last time, I AM NOT A GHOST!" Sam yelled at my parents. They'd been bugging her for the last hour.

"Hmm, maybe she isn't being over shadowed" Mom said, "Ok Sam you can leave." Sam stormed up to my room. Tucker and I followed.

"I can't believe your parents!" Sam exclaimed.

"But they are right about one thing," I said, "You shouldn't trust a ghost, especially Danny Phantom." Tucker turned on my computer and watched a video of Phantom's new save. A ghost had started a fire in a building and Phantom saved everyone and caught the ghost. A news reporter was interviewing Phantom.

"Can we turn that off," I asked him, "I see enough of that at school!"

"No," Tucker said, "I want to check on what Phantom's doing. As long as he's busy he won't come after me.

"You're getting paranoid," Sam said.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Tucker whispered. I turned off my computer.

"I don't need to see any more of Phantom then I have to." I said

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sam asked.

"Because he's evil!" I said, "I hope he goes back to his own time soon."

"Fine," Sam said angrily, "If that's how you feel I'm leaving!" Before I could say anything, she stomped out of my room.

"Do you really think he's evil?" Tucker asked, "Or are you just jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked, "Because he's a hero and I could never be like him or because he's stealing my girl?" I stopped, "I mean, because he's um…" Tucker smirked.

"You like her!" he said.

"What! No! I mean, Well um, ok yeah I like her." I admitted, "but it doesn't matter. I mean she likes Phantom. How am I supposed to beat him? He's brave and confident and everything I'm not." I flopped down on my bed.

.

Past Sam's POV

"Why can't he be happy for me?" I asked myself as I walked down the street, "I like Danny Phantom, is that a crime?" Then I remembered what Danny Phantom told me,

"He's just jealous. He really likes you." Wouldn't it be great if that was the case, but sadly it's only one way.

"Sam!" I turned to see Danny Phantom running, er, flying towards me. "Is everything all right" he asked when he saw my face.

"Yes, no, I mean, now it is." I finished, lamely blushing.

"I want to show you something," Danny said eagerly.

"Ok," I said. He took my hand and suddenly I was in the air. We flew over building and streets.

"This is amazing!" I yelled. A few minute later, we landed on a high building. From here, I could see the whole town.

"Wow the view is great up here!" I said.

"It gets better," Danny laughed, "What until sunset." We sat there for a few minutes admiring the view.

"Danny, do you have to go back to your own time?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes," he said, "but if it makes you feel better we will meet in the future. Actually we already met years ago."

"We have?" I said, "That can't be true. I never met a ghost before yesterday."

"Who said any thing about ghosts?" Danny asked confusing me further, "Look, the sun is setting!" I looked out over the building. The sunset made everything look different. It was very beautiful. I rested my head on Danny's shoulder and watched the sunset.

.

Danny's POV

After the sunset, I flew Sam home. When we landed in front of her house, she kissed me on my check and ran into her house. I went back to my shed and pulled out my walkie-talkie.

.

Sam's POV

"Sam?" I heard a voice say from my walkie-talkie. I picked it up.

"Danny!" I said, "You won't believe what Vlad did!" I went on to explain everything.

"Remind me to kill him when I get back." Danny grumbled

"So what's going on at your end?" I asked him.

"Things are kind of strange," Danny said, "Most people acted the same like Paulina, Dash's mom and dad but Valerie is a fan girl, which is weird,"

"Wow," I said, "Valerie's in love with the infinite Danny Phantom? That is strange."

"But it gets stranger. Tucker's afraid of me. You're in love with me and, I hate myself!"

"Self loathing?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah," Danny said, "Well I got to go. I'll check on you later. Love you." And with that he hung up.

.

Past Jazz's POV

"Jazz, ghost hunting is in your blood!" My dad always told me that. At first I thought ghosts didn't exist and even if they did I wouldn't go into ghost hunting, but now I'm starting to think otherwise. Between ghost attacks and Danny Phantom I fear for my family's life. Danny Phantom said he was good, he helped people, and catches ghosts but my parents are ghost hunters. That means he hates us. I'm afraid he'll take it out on the weakest member of my family, Danny. So here I am, Slinking around the school at night looking for Danny Phantom. Suddenly I heard a sound. I ran over and saw Danny Phantom suck a ghost into a thermos. I pulled out my gun.

"Freeze ghost!" I yelled. He turned to me.

'Jazz!" he exclaimed, "You got to be kidding! You don't hunt ghosts until much later."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused, "do you know me in the future? Wait, you better not hurt Danny!"

"Why would I do that?" Phantom asked laughing, "I think that's called suicide."

"What?" I said lowering my gun, "Do I know you?". He laughed again and went through the ceiling. I was tricked.

"I'll get you Phantom!" I yelled after him.

.

Past Sam's POV

"I'm glad to see you to aren't fighting," Tucker said after school.

"As long as," I looked at Danny, "you-know-who is not brought up, we should be fine."

"Voldemort?" Tucker asked.

"No Danny Phantom," I said.

"Hey guys!" Danny cut in, "my parents finished the outside of the ghost portal."

"Does that mean they're done?" I asked.

"No, they still need to wire it all up and that will take them awhile." Danny answered, "But it is still cool." We walked to Danny's house and went to the cellar.

"Wow!" Tucker said, "That's cool!

"Imagine how cool it will be when it works!" I said. Then I noticed something hanging over a chair, "What's this?" I picked it up. It was a white and black jumpsuit. It looked familiar but I couldn't remember were I saw it.

"That's the jumpsuit my mom made me," Danny said rolled his eyes, "It's for if I ever go into ghost hunting. Lets get a snack." Danny and Tucker ran upstairs. I looked at the jumpsuit one more time before following then

.

Past Tucker's POV

"_Help!" I scream, hoping someone could hear me. Danny Phantom was behind me. He shot at me and I barley dodged. I ran down the hall and into a room with a huge hole in the middle. I was trapped! Danny Phantom floated over and lifted his hand to finish me off._

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled and sat up in bed.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream," I repeated to myself.

"Tucker are you alright?" I jumped. My mom was standing at the doorway.

"Fine, just another nightmare," I said.

"You've been having nightmares for the last two days!" my mom said.

"It's these ghosts!" I said shivering, "Mostly Danny Phantom. Do you see the way he looks at me? I know he wants to hurt me."

"Tucker, Danny Phantom isn't going to hurt you," my mom said, "but if it makes you feel better," she pulled out a small water gun, "you could use this."

"A water gun?" I said sarcastically.

"The Fenton's made it," mom said. "It's full of a substance that only hurts ghosts."

"Thanks Mom." I said and slipped it under my pillow.

.

Past Sam's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and sat up in bed. Then I remembered what day it was, Friday! I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I went to my deck and pulled out two tickets to the Saturday movie. Today was the day I was going to ask Danny Phantom out. That's if I could find him. I ran downstairs and quickly ate my breakfast.

"Sam," my mom said as I ran to the door, "can we talk to you for a second."

"Sure mom," I said. Not even my mom could ruin this day for me.

"Your father and I are getting worried," my mom said frowning. "We heard you're hanging out with a ghost!"

"What if I am?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"That so wrong," my father said. "He's dead for goodness sake! It's also dangerous."

"But!" I exclaimed, "I like him!" I suddenly stopped. My parents were staring at me.

"Are you saying," My mom whispered, "that you're dating him?" I gulped.

"Sam you are not allowed to see that boy again!" my father yelled. I ran out of the house and down the street. I couldn't believe it! I found an alley and ducked into it. I stared crying.

.

Past Maddie's POV

The doorbell rang. I went and opened the door. To my shock, Sam's mother was there.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously. Sam's mom started crying.

"It's Sam!" she sobbed, "She's dating a ghost! I don't know what to do. Please help me!"

"Sam's doing what!" I exclaimed beckoning to her to enter the house. I brought her into the living room and she sat down on the couch. I sat down across from her.

"What happened?" I asked. "Tell me everything!"

"It started two days ago," Sam's mother said, sniffing. "After Sam was saved by a ghost she started acting strange. She had this far away look on her face and she was humming, Humming! The next day she was hanging Danny Phantom pictures all over her room. She also came home late. We asked her were she was. She said she was with Phantom! We had heard rumors like that but we didn't want to believe it. This morning we found out that she's in love with Phantom. We told her she couldn't see Phantom anymore but Sam probably won't listen. What should we do?"

"You need to set up a defense around your house." I said, "Jack and I can do that. Maybe we can build a devise that zaps ghost on contact. We could call it the Specter Deflector. You also need to shorten her curfew. Give her less time to wander around."

"Thank you." She paused and looked at me,

"Maddie."

"I'm Pamela." We shook hands.

"Well, thank you, Maddie. Maybe you Fentons aren't so bad after all."

"You're welcome, Pamela," I said, "Maybe you Mansons aren't so bad after all either."

**.  
><strong>

**Danny- Aha got the Jam!**

**Me-Hey I was eating that!**

**Danny- To bad (fly away)**

**Me- Shoot!**

**Danny-I'm watching you! You too, Oak Leaf Ninja. I know you're listening!**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Past Sam's POV

I left the ally and wiped my eyes. I will not be seen crying! I started walking to school.

"How come almost every time I see you you're crying?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see Danny Phantom floating behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parent," I sniffed, "they don't want me to see you anymore."

"They never liked me." Danny said laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I said, "They will find a way to keep me away from you."

"They can't if they tried." Danny said, "I'm always with you. They just don't recognize me."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Danny just laughed again.

"Come on Sam," he said picking me up, "let's get you to school." Danny started to fly over the city.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"When did you die?" Danny looked down at me,

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "just asking." The truth was something about Danny was bothering me. Who is he? There was an awarded silence.

"If you don't' want to tell me you don't need to," I said hoping to brake the silence.

"About two and a half months from now," he finally answered surprising me.

"Oh," I said, "I-I'm sorry to hear that." I paused, another question in my head. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, but I might not answer it."

"Ok," I took a deep breath, "how did you die?"

"Lab accident."

"Why were you in a lab?"

"There was one in our house."

"Why is there a lab in your house?"

"My parents are scientist." We landed on the school's parking lot."

"Thanks for the lift." I said.

"No problem," he said, "you better hurry or you're going to be later." I looked at my watch. Yikes! I was already ten minutes late. I started running to class.

"Sam!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Danny. "Please don't tell any one. The things I told you are a secret ok?"

"Ok!" I said giving him thumps up. He turned and flew off. I went back to running to class.

.

"Miss Manson!" Mr. Lancer said when I arrived, "you are twelve minutes late. Detention! Now go to your seat." I sat down and Tucker past me a note.

_Where were you?_

I looked over at Danny and Tuck and mouthed,

"Tell you after class." It suddenly occurred to me that Danny Phantom must realy trust me to tell me those things. I just needed to find out why he seems so familiar to me.

.

Past Jazz's POV

I can't believe I skipped school to go ghost hunting! My parents will either scolds me or congratulate me.

"Were are you ghost boy?" I said to myself as I looked through the old warehouse.

"Jazz, shouldn't you be in school?" I heard Danny Phantom say behind me. I spun around and shot at him.

"Hey," he said dodging

"So this is were you live," I said looking around the warehouse.

"Nope I just followed you in here."

"How long have you been following me?" I asked angrily.

"For the last hour and a half," he said, "so what are you looking for?"

"You." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're a threat to my brother." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Not this again." He muttered, "I'm not going to hurt your brother!" I started shooting at him. He easily dodged. After about five minutes, I ran out of bullets. I gulped as I realized that I didn't have any other weapons on me.

"Don't' hurt me!" I said bring up my arms in surrender. Now that I was defenseless, he was going to kill me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said and picked me up. I screamed and tried to get free. Where was he taking me? Back to his lair? The side of a cliff? An old abandon building? The school?

"You're bringing me to the school?" I asked as we landed.

"Well duh!" he said, "Where did you think I was bringing you. My secret lair?"

"Hey!" I said.

"You actually thought that?" he said laughing, "You actually thought I was bringing you to my secret lair?" He was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Well you could have been for all I know!" I said defensively.

"I don't have a secret lair!" he said. Then the bell rung and kids started heading outside to eat their lunch.

"Ghost boy!" I heard Paulina yell as she ran towards us. "I heard some rumors that you were dating Sam?" she laughed, "That can't be true, why would you want to date her?"

"I can think of many reasons why one would want to date Sam." The ghost boy said. "And yes I am dating Sam Manson." Suddenly he shivered and a ghost flew by.

"I've got to go," he said, "And Jazz? If you want to go ghost hunting next time bring more then one gun." And with that he flew away.

.

Past Danny's POV

"I can't believe they let us eat outside!" Tucker whined as we headed outside. "Don't they remember what happened last time?"

"You know Tucker you could have still eaten inside," Sam said. Suddenly we stopped. There sanding next to my sister was Danny Phantom. Apparently, we weren't the only ones to see him.

"Ghost boy!" we heard Paulina yell as she ran over to him. "I heard some rumors that you were dating Sam?" she laughed, "That can't be true, why would you want to date her?" I saw Sam tense up. I clenched my fist.

"I can think of many reasons why one would want to date Sam." The ghost boy said. "And yes I am dating Sam Manson." I saw Sam relax. I sighed.

"He must really love her." I thought to myself. Suddenly he shivered and a ghost flew by.

"I've got to go," Phantom said, "And Jazz? If you want to go ghost hunting next time bring more then one gun."

"Since when did my sister hunt ghosts?" I thought as he flew away. Sam glared at Jazz and stormed over to her.

"You were hunting him?" she snarled. Before Jazz could respond, Paulina walked over to Sam.

"You stole my boyfriend." She screeched.

(Sam) He's not your boyfriend!

(Jazz) yes I am hunting him!

(Sam) how dare you hunt my boyfriend!

(Paulina) How dare you steal my boyfriend!

(Sam) He's not your boyfriend!

(Paulina) Not yet!

(Sam) What does that mean?

(Paulina) Please Sam, how long do you think you can hold onto him?

(Sam) How dare you!

(Jazz) It doesn't mater who's his girlfriend 'cause I'm going to kill him!

(Paulina) You can't kill a ghost!

(Jazz) Fine I'll destroy him.

(Sam) You wouldn't dare!

(Jazz) Yes I-

"Enough!" All three girls turned to Mr. Lancer.

"For the love of Tom Sawyer stop fighting!" Mr. Lancer said. "Now what is the problem?"

"Nothing." All three girls mumbled and glared at each other. Mr. Lancer brought then into his office

.

Past Jack's POV

"Dad?" Danny said, "What are you doing here?" I was parked outside of his school.

"To pick up you, Jazz, and Sam." I said wishing I was home eating fudge.

"Me?" Sam said.

"Yes you!" I said, "Your parents want you to stay with us until we can get a ghost shield around your house. Jazz you don't mind sharing a room?" Jazz and Sam glared at each other. I took that as a yes.

"Well get in." I said as they piled in. I stared the car and zoomed off thinking of all the fudge at home. As I droved, I heard Sam and Danny talking.

"Since when did our parents get along?" Danny asked Sam.

"Since they banded me from seeing Danny Phantom." She said angrily.

"Oh," I heard Danny say happily, "that's um, unfair." I chuckled to myself. Those two belong together.

.

Past Sam's POV

"Wow, I'm bored," I thought to myself. Jazz was helping Danny on his homework and there was nothing good on TV. Mrs. and Mr. Fenton told me not to leave the house.

"Maybe I should look around the lab." I said to myself, "there's got to be something interesting down there." I sunk past the kitchen and down into the lad. I looked around for something interesting. For some reason my eyes kept falling on Danny's jumpsuit. Why did it look so familiar? Where did I see it before? Why did I feel so weird standing in a lab?

"_How did you die?"_

"_Lab accident."_

"_Why were you in a lab?"_

"_There was one in our house."_

"_Why is there a lab in your house?"_

"_My parents are scientist."_

My mind went over the conversation I had with Phantom. I looked at the jumpsuit.

"That's crazy, the colors are all off." I said myself. But even as I said it a growing since of dread filled me. Suddenly I needed to find Danny Phantom. I ran out of the lab threw the halls and out the front door. How was I going to find him?

"I don't care," I thought to myself as I ran, "I need to find him. I need to be wrong!"

.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Past Sam's POV

"I give up," I yelled and sat down a park bench. I'd been looking for Danny for hours and the sun was beginning to set.

"What were you looking for?" I heard Danny say. I turned to find him sitting next to me.

"Were you following me?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"For how long?"

"Since you left Fenton's work."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"I was going to but you seemed so focused I decided not to bug you." Danny answered. "So what were you looking for?"

"You," I said remembering why I was here. "I need to ask you something. I think I know who you are."

"You do?" He seemed surprised.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong. I'm most likely wrong. I'm just guessing. I don't even know why I thought that I knew who you are." I rambled suddenly feeling stupid, "I mean you don't even have the same hair color and-

"Who do you think I am?" Danny cut in. I gulped

"Danny Fenton," I whispered. I was hoping he would laugh, roll his eyes and tell me I was crazy. Instead he just looked surprised conferring that I was right.

"No!" I yelled, "No, this can't happen." I started to cry.

"Sam."

"I won't let you die."

"Sam."

"I won't! I won't!"

"Sam!" he said loudly, "Listen to me!" I started crying harder. He put his arms around me.

"How did this happen?" I demanded!"

"What?" he said surprised.

"How did you," sob, "Die?"

"Um, well, my parents finished the ghost portal but it didn't work," he said, "so you convinced me to go in and check it out. I fond the on switched and well." He shrugged, "I was still in the portal when it turned on-"

"Wait!" I said, "Go back. What happened?"

"My parents finished the ghost portal."

"No, not that part!"

"I found the on switch?"

"In the middle!"

"You convinced me to go in the portal and check-"

"I convinced you to go in?" I sobbed, "It's my fault you died!" I started crying again. I killed him! I will never forgive myself.

"NO! Well yes," he said, "But it's not what it seems. I'm only-"

"What do you mean it's not what it seems," I interpreted angrily. "You're dead. I killed you!"

"I'm only half dead." He said

"What does that mean?" I asked him confused. He put me hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. His heart's beating! He's alive!

"Your alive!" I choked out.

"You can't tell anyone," Danny said, "Ok?" I looked at him and started to laughed with relief.

"Oh Danny your alive," I laughed hugging him. Then I noticed it was getting dark.

"I better get back." I said reluctantly, "Danny are you cold?" I could see his breath.

"No," Danny said looking around, "There's a ghost near by." With that he flew away. I stared at the sky after him.

"Sam!" I turned to see Danny Fenton and Jazz run over to me.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked me. "Is Danny Phantom with you." She pulled out a gun.

"I don't think you want to hurt him," I said eyeing the gun.

"Why?" Jazz said looking around, "Because he's your boyfriend?"

"No because-" I stopped. "Um, you would regret it later?"

"Guys!" Danny said, "We were support to stay at home. Mom and dad will be home any minute!" Jazz put away her gun and the three of us started running to Danny's house. As we ran, I had time to sort my thoughts.

"Why is Jazz hunting Danny anyway?" I thought, "I hope it's not to protect Danny. Wow, that's confusing! Maybe I should call then two serpent things like." I rolled my eyes. "Duh! Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Wait! Danny Phantom's dating me! Does that mean he likes me? Didn't he tell me that Danny Fenton was jealous? Of himself, well that's ironic! Tucker's afraid of him." I laughed, "This is so weird."

.

Past Danny's POV

_Meanwhile…_

"Were did Sam disappear of to?" I thought as me and Jazz walked.

_Flashback a few hours earlier_

_Danny, This is impossible! _

_Jazz, Come on Danny! Its not that hard!_

_A door slams shut_

_Danny, Did someone leave the house?_

_Jazz, Sam?_

_No answer._

_Danny, Why would Sam leave? Mom told her not to._

_Jazz, To find her boyfriend?_

_Danny's shoulders slump_

_Jazz, I'm most likely wrong. Lets go look for her._

_After looking through the whole house._

_Danny, Your right._

_Jazz, Maybe she just went to her house to pick up something._

_Jazz and Danny leave the house and go looking for Sam._

_End of Flashback_

"She has to be somewhere!" Jazz said. "Look!" She pointed. Sam was standing looking at the sky.

"Jazz was right," I thought sadly, "She was off looking for her boyfriend."

"Sam," I called and we started running towards her. She looked terrible! Was she crying? Before I had time to ask Jazz stared talking.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked Sam angrily. "Is Danny Phantom with you." She pulled out a gun.

"I don't think you want to hurt him." Sam said eyeing the gun.

"Why?" Jazz said looking around, "Because he's your boyfriend?"

"No because," Sam stopped. "Um you would regret it later?"

"She's hiding something," I thought. I looked at my watch.

"Guys!" I said when I saw the time, "We were support to stay at home and mom and dad will be home any minute!" Jazz put away her gun and the three of us started running to my house. As we ran I looked at Sam who seemed to be deep in thought. Then she rolled her eyes and mumbled "Duh!"

"I wonder what's going through her head?" I thought as she suddenly laughed and muttered,

"This is so weird!"

"Sam are you alright?" I asked.

"What?" she said blinking, "Yeah, fine." We soon arrived home. A few minutes' later mom and dad showed up.

"Hi," mom said, "did the ghost shields hold up?"

"You put a ghost shield around the house?" Sam asked from the living room where we were watching TV.

"Of course!" Dad said. "Hey where's Jazz?"

"Upstairs," I said.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Mom said. She and dad ran off. We went back to watching TV. Sam flipped the channeled to the news were Danny Phantom was seen saving a girl from a burning building. I heard Sam sigh happily next to me.

"You really like that guy," I said to Sam.

"Yes," Sam said, "he's amazing."

"He's so luckily." I mumbled quietly so Sam wouldn't her me. She did though.

"Why?" Sam asked, "because he's crowed with fan girls all wanting to go out with him? Or because he's famous?

"Because he has you." I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "I don't know he just is!"

"Maybe someday you'll get that lucky." Sam said. I snorted,

"Yeah right, when pigs fly!"

"How about ghost pigs? They fly" Sam asked.

"Can animals be ghosts?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. We went back to watching TV.

"I am lucky," I thought looking at Sam, "I have you as a friend."

.

Danny's POV

"_Run!" I yelled as a giant snowball took out Jazz. It was just Sam and me now. We were running to the tree house hoping to get away from the snowballs. Suddenly a snowball hit me and I went flying into a wall of floating Tucker's heads ."_

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I woke up. I looked around still in my families shed and not a snowball in sight. I stood up, turned into Danny Phantom, and flew to my house. Luckily, the ghost shield was down. I went in and got myself breakfast then went looking for ghosts. I found one near the mall. This ghost looked familiar. It looked like...

"Beware my box of horror!" the Box Ghost shouted. Then he noticed me.

"You can't defeat me for I am the Bo-" Before he finished I sucked him into my thermos.

"Ghost boy!" I heard someone call. I looked down to see Paulina and Valerie waving at me. I flew down.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"It's a Saturday!" Paulina said.

"Oh," I said, "so, um, why did you call me?"

"We wanted to meet you!" Valerie said, "And get your autograph."

"You want my autograph?" I asked Valerie.

"Yes, and one for Paulina too!" Valerie said. I signed their papers. They started squealing happily.

"I forgot Valerie used to be part of that group," I thought to myself.

"Oh Danny," Paulina said shaking me from by thoughts, "When you come to your senses and dump the Goth girl, here's my address." Paulina handed me a piece of paper.

"By Danny!" both girls said and ran off. I crumpled the paper and threw it in the garbage can. Then I turned invisible and flew off looking for my girlfriend. I found her waking out of a Goth accessory store. Danny and Tucker were waiting for her. I went in closer so I could here there conversation.

"What were you buying in there?" Tucker asked, Sam showed him a spider bracelet. I laughed as I remembered this conversation, all those months ago.

"A bracelet?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" Sam said happily, "My mom wanted me to buy more 'girly stuff'. I promised her I'd buy a bracelet."

"I don't think that's what she had in mind," Tucker said.

"I know," Sam said smugly.

"You might want to take off the price tag so she can't return it." Danny said.

"Good idea!" Sam said and Danny pulled off the price tag. He looked at it and then did a double take.

"Sam," Danny said, "This price tag says the bracelet was thirty dollars!"

"Really," Sam said nervously as she grabbed the price tag from Danny, "It must off been for something else." She threw it away in a nearby trashcan.

"I forgot Sam use to hide the fact she was rich." I thought to myself.

"So," Sam said, "Your parents were out later last night looking for Danny Phantom. Did they find him?"

"No," Danny said. Sam gave a sigh of relief.

"Jazz wanted to help," Danny continued, "But they said she was a little too young."

"I thought your parents wanted you to ghost hunt?" Tucker asked.

"When we are adults." Danny said.

"Hey losers!" they turned around to see Valerie and Paulina walk up to them.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I just wanted to tell you your boyfriend is as good as mine." Paulina informed Sam. We talked today and he asked me for my address."

"I doubt that," Sam said.

"You think I'm lying?" Paulina said dangerously.

"He wouldn't do that," Sam told Paulina.

"How do you know?" Paulina demanded. "You don't know him that well. What, you met about six days ago. How do you know he didn't ask for my address? How do you know he's not dating me now?" Sam just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Paulina you win," she said and started walking away laughing. The boys ran to catch up. Paulina looked like she was about to explode.

"How dare she?" Paulina snarled, "Who does she think she is? First, she dates the boy I want. Then she blows me off."

"Don't worry Paulina," Valerie said, "You'll get Danny Phantom. It's just a matter of time."

"Your right," Paulina said cooling off a little. "How can a Goth like her keep a boy like that? I will get Danny Phantom. I always get what I want." I laughed quietly and flew away.

"Sorry Paulina," I said, "But you can't always get what you want."

.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Past Danny's POV

"Did you really just blow Paulina off?" Tucker asked as we walked away.

"Yep," said Sam.

"How do you know he's not now dating Paulina?" I asked.

"If you were dating me would you dump me for Paulina?" Sam asked me. I stopped walking.

"What?" I asked.

"Just answer the question," Sam said. I looked at Sam.

"If I was dating you I wouldn't give you up for anybody," I thought. What I said was, "No, probably not."

"Then Danny Phantom wouldn't do that," Sam answered.

"But Phantom's not me!" I said. "Just because I wouldn't doesn't mean Phantom wouldn't." Sam started to laugh. She laughed for the next two minutes

"Are you done yet," I asked her. She paused for a moment.

"No." She started laughing again. "OK, now I'm done."

"What was so funny?" Tucker asked her.

"Nothing," She said.

"Your not getting away with that." I informed her. Before she could answer, Jazz ran by chasing Phantom.

"When I get to you ghost I will tear you apart." Jazz yelled.

"Molecule by molecule?" Phantom joked as he easily dodged a shot. "If it makes you fell better you will get a better aim in the future." Jazz growled and started randomly shooting. Phantom suddenly noticed us.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker, hey Danny." He called. I saw Tucker cringe.

"Still afraid of me?" Danny asked. Suddenly I heard a shout and my parents ran over.

"Jazz!" my mom yelled. "Drop the gun. Let us take care of it."

"I'm an it now?" Danny asked.

"Mom I can handle it myself!" Jazz yelled back.

"Jazz dear you're too young." Mom called. Jazz opened her mouth to protest but then I saw her look at me.

"Danny!" she yelled, "What are you doing here! Never mind we need to get you out off here." She ran over and grabbed my arm. Mom and Dad started shooting at Phantom.

.

Past Tucker's POV

I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton shot at Phantom. They missed every time. Why couldn't they hit him?

"Sam, Tucker come on," I heard Jazz yell.

"G-g-g-ghost," I managed to stutter.

"Tucker I know you're terrified but my parents can handle it," Jazz said. I nodded weakly and took off running. When we were out of the mall, I started breathing easier.

"Tucker are you ok?" Danny asked me.

"No!" I said, "Why can't anyone catch that stupid ghost?" I started shaking again.

"I want you three to stay here," Jazz said sternly, "I'm going back to help catch that ghost. OK?"

"Ok," Danny said.

"F-f-fine," I stuttered. I looked around for Sam. "Hey! Where's Sam?"

.

Past Sam POV

I watched as Danny Jazz and Tucker bolted away. I looked back at Danny Phantom. He was doing a good job of dodging the shots.

"But what if he gets shot?" my mind asked me, "How long can he keep this up?" I looked worryingly at Danny.

"Is that your friend's parents shooting at my boyfriend?" I turned to see Paulina standing there.

"Yes," I said.

"Tell them to stop!" She cried as Danny just missed a shot. He looked down and saw us. He waved at me and yelled.

"You two should get out of here! You don't want a stray shot to hit you." Paulina eyes widened as she realized this and ran off calling over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later Danny!"

I stayed where I was.

"Sam, that means you to."

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere!" I called to him, "I can dodge stray shots! It's not like it's going to get worst.

The door open and two guys wearing white ran in.

"Freeze ghost" they yelled pointing there guns at him.

"The guys in white?" Danny said looking surprised. The ceiling burst open and a ghost flew in.

"Hello prey," the ghost said, "I followed you to this time and I will get your pelt!

"Skulker?" Danny said looking even more surprised. Another ghost suddenly appeared, this one looking kind of like Dracula.

"Ah so you're the famous Danny Phantom." Dracula ghost said.

"Vlad?" Danny exclaimed now looking shocked. "What are you doing here? Wait your from the past aren't you?" Vlad frowned.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Hey ghosts!" Jazz said running over the battle. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Danny turned to me.

"It just got worse," He said.

.

Past Maddies's POV

"I was after Danny Phantom" I thought as I dodge, "Why was I now fighting, what was his name again, Skulker? Where was Phantom anyway." I looked around and found him fighting the guys in white.

"Maddie watch out!" Jack yelled. I looked up to see a rocket come flying at me. I dove out the way just in time but the explosion threw me off my feet. I hit the ground hard. Everything went black.

.

Past Jack's POV

Maddie!" I yelled and ran over to my wife. She was out cold,

"What did you do to her?" I heard the ghost boy scream. He easily froze the men in white and then flew at Skulker.

"I never saw Phantom so angrily!" I thought, "I wonder what Skulker did to tick him off so?"

.

Past Men In White's POV

"I can't move an inch!" I thought to myself as I struggled to escape the ice cube I was in. "At least I can move my eyes." I looked around surveying the area.

"The woman in blue is out cold or dead," I said taking mentel notes of the battle. "The man in orange is still fighting." I watched as the ghost boy dodged a net. The net hit the man in orange trapping him. "Or not. The ghost boy is still in, so is the ghost called Skulker. There was another ghost called Vlad fighting a young girl who looked about sixteen." I looked at my partner. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"I should have got that job as a gardener."

.

Skulker's POV

"Maybe it wasn't smart to tick off my prey, again." I thought as I went flying into the floor. "The last time I saw him this angry was when I kidnapped his girlfriend." I shuddered remembering the week I spent afterwards waiting for my wounds to heal. I didn't even think it was possible to hurt that much as a ghost. I went flying into another wall. I started to get up and saw the ghost child had his thermos out.

"Shoot!" I said as I was sucked in it. .

.

Past Vlad's POV

I watched as the love of my life went flying into the ground.

"When I'm done fighting this girl, Skulker will pay!" I thought angrily as I dodged another hit. "I would love to take this girl out but a few things held me back. One she was Maddie's daughter. Second she looked too much like Maddie." I sighed.

"What did you do to her?" I heard the ghost boy scream. I watched as he easily froze the men he was fighting and flew at Skulker.

"Who was that boy?" I thought, "Why does he care about Maddie so much?" I laughed as a stray net took out Jack.

"He didn't even think of dodging." I said quietly smirking.

"You're going down ghost!" Maddie's daughter yelled.

"She sounded so much like Maddie," I thought sadly. "What was her name again?" I had been spying on the Fentons for a little while now. I wanted to see if they could actually build a ghost portal. After they finished it, or gave up, I was going to send a ghost through to kill Jack.

"Where was the youngest Fenton?" I wondered looking around. "What was his name? I think it was Danny." Phantom sucked Skulker in his thermos and then flew over to Maddie's daughter and me.

"Ok Vlad give up," He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to give up?" I asked him. "Do you think you can beat me? Well think again?" I shot at him. To my surprised, he dodged and hit me.

.

Past Jazz's POV

I watched as Phantom fought Vlad. Vlad seemed shocked how easily Phantom dodged his shots.

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered.

I shook my head. "Snap out of it Jazz," I told myself. "It's just a trick to gain my trust." Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked Vlad into it. His back was towards me. I pulled out my gun.

.

Danny's POV

"Past Vlad isn't much of a challenge," I thought to myself as I whacked him again. "I guess I did get better." With that encouraging thought, I sucked Vlad into the thermos. I looked up and saw Sam standing there smiling at me.

"I knew she wasn't going to run when I told her to." I thought smiling. "That's my girl." Suddenly I felt something him my back. I felt a surge of pain as I fell to the ground. I weakly looked up to see Jazz with a gun.

"Got you ghost boy," she sneered and everything went black.

.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Past Jazz's POV

I watched as Phantom fell.

"Got you ghost boy," I sneered.

"No!" I heard Sam scream, "Danny." I watched Sam run to Phantom. She glared at me.

"How could you!" she screeched. "How could you shoot Danny?" Suddenly I remembered my parents.

"Mom!" I called running over to my mom.

"She's unconscious," my dad said from the net. I pulled out a knife and cut him lose.

"What should we do with the ghost boy?" I asked him pointing at Phantom. Dad walked over and nudged the ghost boy with his foot.

"Bring him to the lab," he said, "I'll take care of Maddie." I walked over to the ghost boy.

"Don't you dare!" Sam yelled as I approached them.

"Sam," I said, "Please move out of the way. It's just a filthy ghost. Stop protecting it."

"No!" Sam yelled. I sighed and pulled out a net gun.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam said eyeing the gun. I fired it at Sam. She was now stuck in a glowing net and out of the way.

"Sorry Sam," I said as I tied Phantom up and started dragging him down the hall, "It's for your own good."

.

Past Sam's POV

I watched Jazz drag Danny down the hall.

"What would they do to him?" I thought.

"_When I get that ghost I'll tear it molecule by molecule."_

"_Well we can't completely destroy it. Don't you want to study its remains?"_

"No!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. I won't let them destroy Danny! I don't want to loss him! Not again!

"Sam?" I looked up to see Danny Fenton and Tucker run over to me. "What happened?"

"Get me down!" I said. "Your parents got Danny! We need to save him!"

"S-s-s-save phantom?" Tucker said eyes widening. "No way!"

"Danny?" I asked pleadingly. I saw him frown.

"Fine," he sighed finally, "I'll help."

.

Danny's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself strapped down to an examining table in the lab. Jazz was sitting next to me.

"You're awake," she said.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"Nothing until mom gets better," she said. I felt my mouth go dry.

"What happened to her," I said. "What did Skulker to her?" I was going to kill that ghost when I get to him.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow," Jazz said frowning. I sighed with relief.

"Why do you care?" I heard Jazz mumble. Dad then came running downstairs.

"Jazz can I talk to you?" Jazz nodded.

"The ghost that shot at your mother shot a sort of poison at her." Dad said. "She got out of the way but some hit her."

"Is she ok?" Jazz asked.

"Well if she was hit by the poison she would probably be dead by now. As it is, if we don't find an antidote soon." Dad looked like he almost in tears, "she'll be dead in two days."

"No!" Jazz and I cried at the same time.

"What do you care?" Dad asked me. I ignored him.

"What kind of poison was it?" I asked.

"That is none of your business!" Dad yelled and pressed a button on a remote wall. I cried out as I was zapped.

"Here," Dad said to Jazz, "if he gives you any problems. Zap him." Jazz nodded and dad went back upstairs. Jazz zapped me.

"Ow!" I cried out. "What was that for?"

"That's for pretending to care for my mother!" Jazz said and zapped me again. "That's for turning Sam against me!" Zap "And for not letting me catch you earlier!" Zap. "And for the state Mom's in!" She burst into tears. I suddenly realized why she was crying.

"You're worried about mo-, um, Maddie aren't you?" I asked softly. "Don't worry, da-, uh, I mean Jack will find an antidote." She stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm hurting you and you're trying to comfort me?" she said. I smiled at her.

"I've felt worst before," I told her.

"Do you want me to bring up the pain level?" She asked me.

"No, not really," I answered. She gave me a strange look.

"You act like someone I know." Jazz frowned. "I just can't think of who."

"Jazz!" we heard dad call, "I'm running to the store to pick up pain relief. Can you come up here and make you mom diner?"

"Ok dad!" Jazz called up. "I'll deal with you later." She informed me as she ran upstairs.

.

Past Danny's POV

"Ok Danny," Sam said as we hid in the bushes by the door, "Your father just left. That means Jazz is in there by herself. You distract her and I'll get Phantom." I nodded and walked into my house.

"Why did I agree to this rescue mission again?" I thought to myself. "Because you never saw Sam so desperate in your life and you wanted to help her." My mind reminded me. I walked into the living room and found Mom on the couch.

"What's wrong with mom?" I asked Jazz. Jazz looked up and I saw she was crying.

"A ghost poisoned her." Jazz sobbed, "If we don't find the antidote in two days she'll-she'll die!" I felt my mouth go dry.

"No!" I yelled. This can't be happening. "Phantom shot mom?" And I was trying to help him.

"No," admitted Jazz, "It wasn't Phantom. It was another ghost."

"Oh," So Phantom didn't do it, "so where's dad?"

"Gone getting pain reliever," Jazz asked. My phone then ringed.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Danny, it's me Tucker. You're not helping Sam free Phantom? Are you?"

"Um, well yea, kind of," I admitted.

"So," Tucker said sounding angry, "you're letting a rouge ghost free? And I was just starting to feel safe." He gave an angry snort.

"Tucker," I said quickly leaving the room and lowering my voice, "Phantom isn't after you."

"So you now believe his lies?" Tucker shouted. "Ok Danny it's time to pick sides. Stop Sam from freeing Phantom or we're no longer friends!"

"Tucker!" I shouted

"And tell Sam if she helps Phantom she's no longer my friend." Tucker yelled and hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand.

.

Past Sam's POV

_Meanwhile…_

I snuck down the stars into the lab.

"Danny?" I called out softly.

"Sam!" Danny said happily. I ran down the rest of the steps to find Danny strapped down to an examining table. I walked to the side of the table and found a button. When I pressed it, the straps opened and Danny sat up.

"Thanks Sam!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from taking you," I said.

"Don't worry." Danny said. I began to cry.

"What now?" Danny asked looking worried.

"What if I didn't get here in time?" I asked him, "What if I came down here to find you've been ripped apart, or dissected? I was so worried."

"Sam," Danny said hugging me, "Calm down." He held me close and I cried into his arms. After a minute, I calmed down enough to remember why I was there in the first place.

"We need to get out of here!" I said standing up. I ran to the stars and the noticed he wasn't following me.

"Hold on a minute," Danny said, "my mom was poisoned by Skulker. I need to see what the poison is so I can find an antidote."

"We need to leave now!" I said. Doesn't he realize if he's caught, they will probably destroy him?

"Hold on a minute," he pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Tucker can you hear me?" he said into it.

"Loud and clear!" Tucker said brightly. "How can I help you?"

Danny explained the problem.

"Alright, here's what you gotta do. Plug the walkie-talkie into the nearest outlet." Tucker told Danny. "I'll see if I can't hack threw the walkie-talkie to your parents' computer using my PDA." Danny did as he was told.

"Ok I found the antidote," Tucker said a few minutes later. "It's blood blossoms."

"You got to be kidding me!" Danny said.

"What's blood blossoms?" I asked.

"Is that Sam from the past speaking?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, she found out my secret," Danny told Tucker, "Blood blossoms are a ghost repellent. I can't touch it with out lots of pain."

"I have to go," Tucker said. "We still are looking for the other half of the map."

"Good luck!" Danny said and hung up his walkie-talkie.

"Now can we get out of here?" I asked. Before Danny Phantom had time to answer, Danny Fenton ran down the stairs.

"Tucker angry at us," Danny Fenton said, "he said he won't be our friend any more if we help Phantom."

"He's making us chose sides?" I said angrily.

"Pretty much." Danny Fenton said.

"So," I said, "Are you going to help me free Phantom or try to stop me?"

"You're both going to leave me tied up and stay friends with Tucker." Danny Phantom said. "You three have been friend for over seven years. You can't leave Tucker friendless. He'll become completely paranoid. Don't betray Tucker because of me. I'll find a way to escape by myself."

"How do you know how long we've been friends?" Danny Fenton asked. I ignored him.

"No way am I leavening you here." I told him. "Your parents-" Phantom glared at me. "I mean the Fentons will tear you apart or dissect you!"

"Sam, please go," Phantom said, "I'll be fine. Trust me." I looked at him.

"Promise you'll get out?" I asked.

"Promise," Danny Phantom said, "Just do me a favor. Look for blood blossom and bring them to my mo-, um, Maddie. Ok?" I nodded as my eyes teared up. I pressed the button on the side of the table and Danny Phantom was once again tied up.

"What's Blood Blossom?" Danny Fenton asked me as we walked out of his house.

"They're a plant that will help heal your mom," I told him, "and also a ghost repellent."

"Really!" Danny Fenton asked excitedly. "Great were do we find this plant." I shrugged.

"I'll ask Tucker." Danny said as he picked up his phone.

.

Past Tucker's POV

My phone rang.

"Hello?' I said.

"Tuck, It's me Danny!" I heard Danny say, "Listen, both me and Sam have stopped the rescue mission so we're still friends." I sighed with relief. "We have more important things to talk about." He then told me about his mom's conditions and the antidote.

"Blood Blossoms" I said typing it into my PDA. "Ok, there's a greenhouse that sells Blood Blossoms," I said, and sent directions. "Good luck helping your mom."

"Thanks Tucker!" Danny said. "Do you want us to get a Blood Blossom for you? Sam said they also repel ghosts."

"Blood Blossoms repel ghosts?" I said. "Don't get me one, get me bunch. No wait get me a bunch and some seeds so I can grow my own."

"Ok, Tucker," Danny said, "bye." I closed my phone.

.

Danny's POV

I watched as Danny and Sam left. I had a plan on how to escape I just needed Jazz to be here. If Jazz was here, it would be proof that Sam and Danny didn't help me. About thirty minutes later Jazz came downstairs

"How is Maddie doing?" I said as Jazz. She glared at me.

"Like you care." She snarled and zapped me again.

"Ow!" I complained. "That hurts!"

"Good!" she said sounding satisfied.

"Right," I thought, "time to escape." I reached my fingers out until I touched a pointy tool probably used for dissecting. I got my hand around it and flung it at a crazy looking contraction my parents made. It punctured it, letting out a lot of steam.

"Now I just need to freeze the steam." I thought. "Then I can make a long enough ice pole to press the release button.

"What's going on?" Jazz said stumbling forward in the fog. She tripped over a pile of ghost fighting guns and hit the release button. My cuffs came off.

"Or Jazz came press it for me," I thought. "Thank you Mom and Dad, for having such a messy lab!"

I silently went intangible and flew out of the lab.

.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Past Danny's POV

"Wow!" I said as we took a short cut through the mall, heading back from the greenhouse. "Blood Blossoms are expensive. Thanks for paying for them Sam. I'll pay you back. I swear."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said smiling.

"Do you think this will really help my mom?" I asked. Before Sam had time to answer, a ghost flew over.

"I, Technus, master of technology, have been dragged back through time," he bellowed at me. "And now will destroy you!" He started madly laughing.

"Why do you want to destroy me?" I asked.

"Why!" he bellowed. "You know perfectly why, ghost child!"

"I think you're talking about someone else," I said. "I'm not a ghost!"

Technus frowned. "Did the dragon queen wish she never met you again!" He turned to Sam. "Didn't you learn the first time?" Now I was completely confused.

"Um no," Sam said, "Me and Danny are from this time."

"So Danny doesn't have-" Technus started before Sam interrupted him.

"No, he doesn't," she said.

"Wait what!" I said, "What don't I have?" What were they talking about?

"He doesn't know about it?" Technus asked Sam.

"No."

"You know about it?"

"Yes Danny Phantom told me."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes but I'm not telling you!"

"You better tell me or-"

"STOP!" I yelled. They both turned to me. "What's going on! What don't I have? What don't I know? What does Danny Phantom have to do with all of this? Why do you want to kill me? Who is the dragon queen? Why did she wish she never met me? Why did you call me ghost child? Do I know him from his time?"

"Danny this isn't the time!" Sam yelled.

"Wow!" Technus said. "He really doesn't know. No mater. I can still kill him!" And with that he raised his hands and shot at me.

.

Past Sam's POV

I watched as Technus shot at Danny. I grabbed him and knocked him down.

"Danny, focus!" I yelled. Then I remembered the Blood blossoms. I grabbed them and made a circle as Technus flew towards us. He stopped over the Blood Blossom and gave a scream. He backed up glaring at us.

"Very smart dragon queen," he snarled, "but I Technus will find a way to get to you!"

"Wait!" Danny said. "Sam's the dragon queen?" He turned to me. "Why did you wish you never met me?"

"Danny can we talk about this later!" I said.

"Technus?" I heard a voice behind us ask. I turned to see Danny Phantom floating there. He escaped!

"Ghost child!" Technus bellowed. "I, Technus, master of technology, have been dragged back through time and now will destroy you!"

"I knew you were talking about someone else!" Danny Fenton yelled. I did a face palm. Phantom and Technus started to fight.

"We need to help him!" I told Danny Fenton.

"I think he has everything under control." Danny Fenton informed me. Just then, Technus threw something at Danny Phantom and he fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Phantom asked.

"That should short-circuit your powers!" Technus bellowed at him. "And now I will destroy you!" Danny needed help! I looked around and saw a thermos on the grounded. I picked it up and threw it at Technus. It whacked him in the head and he fell to the ground. The thermos made a beeping sound and then a bunch of ghost flew out of it.

"No!" Danny Phantom yelled and ran over to the thermos. He started sucking up the escaping ghost. Technus stood up and shot at him. Phantom put up a shield and the ghost beam bounced off it hitting the ceiling which part of it collapsed.

"Look out!" Danny Fenton yelled and pushed me out of the way. When I turned around Danny Fenton was lying on the ground.

"Danny!" I ran over to him. Thank goodness, he was all right. Just unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Danny Phantom asked me walking over.

"Yes. Where's Technus?" I asked.

"He escaped along with Vlad and Skulker," he answered.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I didn't know the ghost were in the thermos. I-I was trying to help."

"It's fine," Danny said smiling, "If it wasn't for you throwing the thermos, I would have been killed."

"I heard you lost your ghost powers," I said.

"Not completely. The thing he used on me only works on ghosts, not half ghosts. I got my powers back but now they're a little uncontrollable." Danny told me. "Did any of the Blood Blossoms survive?" I looked around and found a few.

"That's good enough." Danny said, "You stay with past me. I'll take this to my mom."

"Be careful!" I said. He nodded and flew away.

.

Past Jazz

"I can't believe I let Phantom get away," I thought. I felt so angry with myself.

"Calm down!" I told myself aloud. My phone then started to ring. I looked down to see it was from my dad.

"Jazz," he said when I picked up. "The car broke down and I'm waiting for the tow truck so I won't be home for a while, Ok?" I started to cry and explained what happened.

"That horrible ghost!" Dad yelled. "When I get to it I will tear it apart! Jazz it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming your self. Why don't you get out for a while? Danny can watch over you mother, Ok?"

"Ok," I sobbed and hung up.

"Were should I go?" I wondered. Not any of my friends house . They all think Danny Phantom's a hero. Tucker! He hated Phantom. I turned on the ghost shield to protected mom and Danny then I ran to Tucker's house. When I got there, I hesitated.

"What if he changed his mind about Phantom?" I wondered. Then I shook my head. I wasn't going to think that. I knocked on the door.

"Jazz!" he said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here? What happened?" I explained everything from after I took out Phantom to him escaping.

"So Danny and Sam didn't help him escape," Tucker murdered under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, why don't you come in?" he said and opened the door for me. I walked in.

.

Danny's POV

When we arrived at my house, the sun had set and I could see clearly the ghost shield around my house. That meant I had to go in as Fenton. As I turned back into my human self, I saw that my feet were sinking into the ground.

"Shoot!" I thought. "My powers are still on the flip." I floated up until I was an inch of the ground and walked into the house. I first checked my parents' room, then the off Center. No Mom.

"Where could she be?" I mumbled to myself. "Oh duh, the living room!" I walked down the stairs and to the living room.

.

Past Maddie's POV

I felt horrible. I was so hot it felt like I was on fire. At least my headache went down. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that it was night. The house was very quiet. Too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I thought. "They should be home by now." Suddenly I saw a glowing light from the hall and Danny walked in.

"Danny why is your hand glowing?" I asked him. "Am I dreaming?"

"Sure, we'll go with that." Danny said as he walked into the room. I noticed his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Here," he said when he reached me. "Eat this." He handed me a plant.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it will help you." He said and his eyes glowed green. I popped the plant in my mouth.

"Yuck!" I said. Suddenly I felt tired.

"Could someone feel tired in a dream?" I wondered as I lied down again. Danny put his cold hands on my forehead.

"Your hands are so cold." I mumbled as my eyes closed. The last thing I remembered was Danny's soft laughter.

.

Past Jack POV

I woke up with a start. I was asleep in the car waiting for the new tow truck to arrive since the last one broke down. I sat up and stretched. Suddenly I heard a voice the voice I thought I'd never here again. Then voice of my best friend Vlad. I jumped out of the car and ran to were the voice was coming from. I stopped when I saw who Vlad was talking to. It was the ghost that poisoned Maddie, Skulker.

"Wait!" I thought. "Vlad is taking to a ghost? I must me dreaming!" I watched as Vlad angry shot a ray out his hand that hit a bush. "Yep, this is defiantly a dream." I got closer to hear what he was saying.

"I'm only not destroying you because your poison didn't hit my Maddie." Vlad said. "Now tell me more about Danny. Did I really try to clone him?"

"Yes," Skulker said, "but it didn't work. The clones kept melting. Except for one, which was an unperfected clone. She got away from you."

"So cloning is possible." Vlad said. "I need to find a portal to your time." With that, he turned into the vampire ghost we fought at the mall and flew away. Skulker followed him. I turned and trudged back to the car.

.

Past Danny's POV

_Meanwhile_

I couldn't move. I could not open my eyes. All I could do was listen. "Danny!" I hear Sam yell. Then she was next to me. I heard her sigh with relive.

"Is he alright?" I heard Phantom asked Sam.

"Yes. Where's Technus?" She asked.

"He escaped along with Vlad and Skulker." Phantom answered.

"I'm sorry!" Sam said. "I didn't know the ghost swere in the thermos, I-I was trying to help."

"It's fine," Danny said. "If it wasn't for you throwing the thermos I would have been killed."

"He's a ghost," I thought, "He can't die!"

"I heard you lost your ghost powers," Sam said.

"Not completely." Danny said. "The thing he used on me only works on ghosts, not half ghosts. I got my powers back but now they're a little uncontrollable."

"Haft ghost? What was that?" I thought. "Maybe I'm dreaming there's no way someone could be both ghost and human."

"Did any of the Blood Blossoms survive?" Phantom asked. I heard Sam walk around and then Phantom said,

"That's good enough, you stay with past me. I'll take this to my mom."

"Be careful!" I Sam said.

"Past me! This is a weird dream." I thought

"Why Danny!" I hear Sam say to me. "Why did you push me out of the way? Why didn't you get out of the way yourself? Is it because you love me?"

"Sam know I lover her?" I thought. "This is one of those dreams."

"I love you too Danny," she said to me, "But apparently you won't know it until later."

"Why did this have to be a dream?" I wondered.

"I'm going to get help." I heard Sam say. "Stay right here." I heard her walk away.

"Stay here?" I mentally laughed. "Even in my dreams Sam has a sense of humor."

.

Past Jazz's POV

I sat up and looked around. I was lying in the middle of the street.

"How did I get here?" I thought. Then I remembered my dream.

_Flash back after leavening Tucker's house_

_Me: Thank for talking to me. I feel much better._

_Tucker: You're welcome. When I get Blood Blossoms, I'll give you some._

_I wave and start walking down the street. _

_End of Flash back_

I was half way home when I must have passed out and started dreaming.

_Flash Back to when Jazz was haft way home_

_Ghost: Hello child prepare to be destroyed by Technus master technology._

_Me: I don't feel like fight you. Do you know where Phantom or Skulker is?_

_Technus: I fought him in the mall. Why do you ask?_

_Me: I want destroy him too._

_Technus: stare at me shocked._

_Technus: Are you from this time?_

_Me: Yes, aren't you?_

_Technus: No, I'm from the future._

_Me: Like Phantom?_

_Technus: Yes._

_An awkward silence falls._

_Technus: So I guess I destroy you now._

_I pull out a weapon._

_Technus: On second thought after my battle with Phantom I'm kind weak. I'll fight you later. Tell your brother I'll destroy him when I next see him._

_Me: Why do you want to destroy my brother?_

_Technus: Because your brother stopped me from ruling the world._

_Me: Danny? (Laugh)_

_Technus: After he gets his ghost powers._

_Me: Danny has ghost powers in the future?_

_Technus doesn't answer. He just throws a ball of electricity at me. Everything goes black._

_End of Flash Back_

What a strange dream. I stood up and headed home.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Past Danny's POV

"Danny!" I heard someone call. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my bed.

"Was last night a dream?" I thought as I stood up. My door burst open and Jazz ran in.

"Mom's better!" She yelled. "Come on." We ran downstairs and into the living room. There was Mom, sitting on the couch, looking pale, but much better.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Danny!" She said. We heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Called Dad. "How's you're mother doing?"

"Dad!" Jazz yelled. "She's better!" Dad came running into the room.

"Maddie!" He yelled.

"Jack!" Mom said. We all hugged Mom.

"Did Sam give you the Blood Blossoms?" I asked.

"Blood Blossoms?" Jazz asked.

"It's a plant that could help Mom," I explained.

"I did eat a plant last night," Mom said. "I felt better after that, but… that was a just a dream. It was a weird dream, though," Mom said. After that, she explained her dream.

"So I had ghost powers in your dream?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey!" Said Jazz. "In my dream last night a ghost told me you had ghost powers." Jazz explained her dream.

"Well in my dream," I said. "Phantom was a half ghost and my future self." I explained my dream excluding the part with Sam saying she loved me.

"I had a dream that Vlady cloned Danny!" Dad said. Dad explained his dream.

"Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"An old collage friend," Dad said. "We were friends until..." (Jack told the story of how Vlad got ghost powers. You know it already so I don't need to retell it)

"Weird dreams," Jazz said. "It seems all are dreams felt real. We must have been really worried about our real life experiences to dream such lucid dreams. Mom do you want breakfast? You haven't eaten for a while."

"Thank you Jazz, but I feel fine," Mom said as she tried to stand up. The three of us held her down.

"We'll make breakfast," said Jazz.

"You need to rest," I said.

"Ok," Mom said. "But really. I'm fine."

.

Danny's POV

I smiled as I invisibly watched my family.

"Thank you Jazz but I feel fine," Mom said as she tried to get up Jazz, Dad, and Danny pulled her back down.

"We'll make breakfast," Jazz told her.

"You need to rest" past me said.

"Ok," Mom said. "But really. I'm fine." I silently laughed and left the house. Once I was outside, I turned to Danny Phantom and flew to Sam's house. When I arrived, I saw there was a ghost shield around the house. I turned into Fenton and knocked on the door. Sam opened it.

"Danny!" She said. "Is your mom better?"

"Yep!" I said.

"That's great!" She said. Then she looked at me funny. "Um Danny you seem different."

"I do?" I said, frowning.

"You seem… taller," Sam said.

"I do?" I said confused. Then I got it.

"Oh, sorry!" I said. "I'm Danny from the future."

"You are!" Sam said, looking shocked. "But you look so normal."

"I can change from ghost form to human form if I want," I told her. "Your ghost shield prevents me from entering the house in ghost form."

"You really are only part ghost!" Sam said.

"I told you that already," I said, frowning.

"I know," Sam admitted. "But I had my doubts."

"Oh," I said.

"So are your powers working again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's nice not to sink into the floor," I said then I noticed she was holding a bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Blood Blossoms," Sam said frowning. "For Tucker."

"You don't seem happy with him," I noted.

"He made me choose between him and you," Sam said angrily. "I know he's afraid but he won't even give you a chance!"

"Sam calm down!" I said.

"So this is where you live?" I jumped and turned to see Tucker walking up. "Are those my Blood Blossoms?" He asked, pointing to the bag.

"Yup," Sam said handing over the bag. Tucker pulled one out. I jumped away from him.

"Dude, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Fine, just, keep those away from me," I said. He frowned and put the flower back in the bag. "You seem different. Taller. Did your parents make some growth formula last night?"

"Sure," I said, "we'll go with that."

"Did the blood blossom's work?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sweet!" Tucker said and then his PDA beeped. "I have to go. See you."

"Bye!" I called as he ran away.

.

Past Tucker's POV

"I have to go. See you," I called to Danny and Sam as I ran down the street.

"Bye," I heard Danny call.

"I can't wait!" I thought. "I wonder if Mom's finished cooking up the sausages. Her sausages are the best!" Suddenly I skidded to a stop.

"Oh shoot!" I thought. "I forget to give Danny his parent's ghost fighting book that I borrowed from Jazz. I guess I'll drop it off at her house since I'm closer." I ran to Danny's house and knocked on the door. To my surprise, Danny opened it.

"Hey Tucker!" He said. "You'll never guess! My mom's better!"

"Weren't you, like, just at Sam's house?" I asked. Danny gave me a confused look.

"No. I don't even know where Sam's house is," he said, opening the door a little more to let me in.

"But I just saw you there," I mumbled.

"Hey, Tucker," Jazz said, as I walked into the living room.

"I guess the blood blossoms worked," I said. "Jazz you forgot your book last night." I handed her the book.

"Thanks!" Jazz said smiling.

"So," Danny said, "What's in the bag."

"Blood Blossoms." I said pulling on out.

"That's the plant you gave me in my dream!" Danny's mom said.

"I got this from Sam," I said. "Don't you remember? Hey did the growth formula were off?"

"Growth formula?" Danny asked. "Tucker are you ok? I wasn't at Sam's house."

"I'm not going crazy!" I said. "Call her!" Danny picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. After a few seconds he said.

"Hello? … Mrs. Manson? … What? I am?"

"Danny can you put it on speaker phone so the rest of us can hear what's going on?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded.

"This doesn't make sense!" We heard Sam's mother say. "Is this a prank call?"

"No," Danny's mother said.

"Maddie? Is that you?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Yes it is. We're on speaker phone. What's going on?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Your son just called me," Sam's mother said.

"So?" Jack asked.

"So, he's out front talking to Sam!"

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" I said.

"What!" Danny said. "I'm here. Who's Sam talking to?"

"Ok, now they just left the house and are heading down the street," Mrs. Manson said. "I'm going to follow them." A few minutes later she said. "Ok they just ducked into an ally. Now he's picking her up and he's..."

"Pamela? Are you still there?" Danny's mom asked.

"He's-he's-he's," Sam's mother stuttered.

"He's what?" Danny and I yelled.

"He just turned into Danny Phantom!" Mrs. Manson shrieked.

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

"Whoa! Wasn't expecting that!" Jack said.

"Phantom is a shift shaper?" Danny's mother said.

"That doesn't explain how he got through the ghost shield," Jazz said. "If he was a ghost in the shaped of a human, it should still repel him!"

I suddenly remembered my conversation with Sam. "That's why he didn't want the Blood Blossom's near him!" I said. Everyone looked at me. I explained what happened.

"Wow, he's a good actor," Jazz said. "He sounds like the real Danny."

"My dream!" Danny's mom exclaimed. "It wasn't a dream, Phantom gave me Blood Blossoms!"

"But why would he want to help you?" Jazz asked.

"Um," Danny said, "the Blood Blossoms were _his_ idea."

The room went quiet.

"So you're saying," I said slowly. "You got Blood Blossoms because a ghost told you to! It could have killed your mom!"

"No one had a better idea!" Danny snapped angrily. "Besides it didn't kill her."

"I wonder why?" Jazz said. "Why didn't it killer her? Why was Phantom helping us? How did he touch the Blood Blossoms anyway?"

"His powers were all messed up," Danny said. We all turned to him.

"What?" Jazz said.

.

Past Danny's POV

"I said his powers were messed up. Maybe my dream wasn't a dream either!" I said. "Maybe it's because his powers were all hang-wire that he could touch the Blood Blossoms!"

"Maybe that means Sam likes me!" I thought.

"What dreams are you talking about?" Tucker asked. A collective sigh went up in the room as we took turns telling our dreams.

"But in that case," Tucker said when we finished. "Doesn't that make Phantom Danny from the future?"

"Maybe it's the clone Vlad was talking about," Dad said.

"Wasn't that a girl?" Mom asked.

"I don't care who he is, I don't want him near Sam!" Mrs. Manson said.

"There's one way to figure this out," Tucker said. "Sam has her cell phone. I can use it to track her down, and we can spy on Phantom."

"It's time to find some answers," I said. "And to find out who Phantom is."

.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that this took so long. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm doing a poll in my profile so if you could do that it would be nice. Thank you. Now to the story**

.

**Past Danny's POV**

The first thing we did was wait for Mrs. Manson to arrive. Then we piled into the Family Ghost Assault Vehicle and followed Tucker's PDA to Sam's location. Dad parked the car a little away and we walked to where Sam and Phantom were. We found them eating sitting on a park bench.

"There some bushes." Mom said whispered. "We can hide there."

"Sam's not going to like that we're spying on her." Tucker said.

"We're not spying on her." I said. "We're spying on Phantom." We all crept behind the bushes and settled down to listen.

"And that's why you are called the Dragon Queen." Phantom was saying.

"I can't wait for that to happen." Sam said. "So, is the reaction to your ghost powers the same here as it is in you time?"

"If you mean I'm mobbed by fan girls, yes." Danny said. "But Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and your reactions were different."

"Valerie?" Sam asked.

"She might not act like it now but she'll be a ghost hunter, and then a friend."

"So is your identity a secret still?" Sam asked.

"No," Danny admitted, "I eventually told everyone who I was."

"Is Tucker afraid of you in your time?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Danny said. "And Jazz isn't trying to kill me."

"I still can't believe Valerie as a ghost hunter." Sam said. I looked at everyone else. They looked as confused as I was. We heard footsteps and then we saw Paulina, Star, and Valerie walk past where we were hiding.

"Ghost Boy!" Paulina said when she saw him. "We're on our way to play mini golf. Want to join us?"

"No thanks." Danny said smiling. "I'd rather stay here and talk to my girlfriend." All three girls stared at him.

"So let me get this straightt, you're choosing a loser Goth over me?" Paulina said angrily.

"Pretty much." Danny said.

"You'll regret this Phantom." Paulina spat. "I swear you'll regret this. Come on girls." With that, all three girls walked away shooting glares over their shoulder.

"I still can't see Valerie as a ghost hunter, or a friend." Sam said watching them leave.

"Give her some time." Phantom said.

"So you're completely over Paulina now?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yes." Phantom said. Sam smiled and glanced down at her phone.

"Shoot!" she mumbled. "I have to get going. My parents don't know that I left. They'll freak if they find me gone." Sam kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Phantom stood up and watched her go. I looked at my parents. My mom had pulled out a gun and was aiming it at Phantom.

"Freeze ghost." she said.

"Mom?" Phantom said looking shocked. "I mean Maddie?"

"You're going to answer some questions," Dad said. The rest of us came out of the bushes.

"How long were you guys hiding there?" Phantom said.

"Let us do the talking, ghost!" Jazz said.

"Ok." Phantom said. We all started shooting questions at him.

(Mom) Was last night a dream?

(Me) Why are you pretending to be me?

(Dad) How did you get through the ghost shield?

(Jazz) Why did you help my mom?

(Tucker) Who were you when you were alive?

(Mrs. Manson) Why are you after my daughter?

(Me) What's a hafa?

(Jazz) Did someone clone you?

(Dad) What does Vlad have to do with all of this?

(Mom) Why…

"STOP!" Phantom yelled. "I can't answer all your questions at the same time! One at a time, please. Ok um, mom first."

"Was last night a dream?" Mom asked Phantom.

"No," Phantom said.

"Are you, Danny?" Jazz asked. Phantom stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked slowly.

.

**Past Jazz's POV**

"Are you Danny?" I asked. "Please say no," I thought.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me slowly. I gulped.

"I mean are you my brother, Danny Fenton."

"What gives you that idea?" Phantom asked looking surprised.

"Well, you both kind of look alike," I said. "you keep calling mom, mom, and a bunch things we heard last night points to it."

"Oh." Phantom said.

"You didn't answer the question. Are you Danny?" Mom said.

"Well, uh kind of." Phantom said nervously.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Phantom admitted.

.

**Past Danny's POV**

"I'm dead?" I said quietly.

"No," Phantom said. "I'm only half ghost."

"What does that mean?" Jazz asked. Suddenly something occured to me.

"Wait, you're dating Sam." I said smiling. "That means I'm dating Sam. I'm dating Sam!"

"I knew you two love birds would get together." Tucker said.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Phantom asked Tucker.

"A little," Tucker said. "How did this happen?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Mom said.

"Ok…(I don't feel like retelling the story of how he got his powers. You know it already so I'll skip it).

"Wow," Jazz said.

"So it's Sam's fault you have ghost powers." Tucker asked. "And you're still dating her. You must really like her."

"I just wish I told her sooner." Phantom said. "I really was clueless."

"So what does Vlad have to do with all of this?" Dad asked. "Is he the ghost we fought in the mall? Why would he attack us?"

"Sorry Dad," Phantom said. "But Vlad is an evil fruit loop."

"A fruit loop!." A voice said behind us. "Did you really just call me that?" We turned to see Vlad standing there. Mrs. Manson screamed and took off.

"I forgot she's here." Jazz said.

.

Danny's POV

"What do you want?" I said getting ready to fight.

"I want you to find a portal to your time." Past Vlad said.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" I asked. Vlad smiled and threw something at my feet. It was the spider bracelet Sam bought.

"Sam!" I yelled. "What did you do with her?"

"Calm down boy." Vlad said. "She's fine, for now. Find me a portal and she won't get hurt."

"You'll regret this." I yelled.

"I doubt that." Vlad said and flew off.

"I have to find her." I said.

"We're coming too!" Jazz said.

"All of you?" I asked surprised. "Tucker I thought you were afraid of ghosts!"

"True, but I have Blood Blossoms." Tucker said pulling them out.

"Good." I said stepping back. "Just keep those away from me."

"Sorry," Tucker said putting them back in his backpack.

"Now let's save Sam!" I said.

.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, I'm so sorry this took so long. This is the second to last chapter. I might do an epilog but I'm not sure. Anyway here's the story

.

Past Tucker's POV

"We're approaching Vlad's house," I said. We decided that the fastest way to get to Vlad's house was to use the Fenton Jet. It turns out that the Fenton's Ops Center doubles as a jet.

"Do you think he's expecting us?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Yes!" Jazz said. "Look!" A bunch of ghosts were flying towards the jet.

"Ok," Danny Phantom said. "I'll try to distract them. You guys get in there."

"Be careful," Mrs. Fenton said. Phantom nodded and flew out of the jet.

.

Tucker's POV

"We're approaching The Swallower's lair," I said. We decided the fastest way to The Swallower's was to use the Fenton Jet. It turned out that, according to Clock Work, the other half of the infi-map was found by a creature called the Swallower. The Swallower was an ancient creature that ruled a colony of evil ghosts. The door to the Swallower's lair only opened once every two thousand years.

"Do you think he's expecting us?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Yes!" Jazz said. "Look!" A bunch of ghosts were flying towards our jet.

"Ok," Dani Phantom said. "I'll try to distract them. You guys get in there."

"Be careful," Mrs. Fenton said. Dani nodded and flew out of the jet.

.

Past Jazz's POV

We landed outside and ran into the house.

"Where would Vlad keep Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should split up and look for her," I said.

"Good idea," Mom said. "Everyone take a walkie-talkie so we can stay in contact." We heard a crash from outside. "We'd better get moving." I grabbed a walkie-talkie and started running down a hall. I turned down another hall and was running down it when I saw something in one of the rooms. It was one of Sam's boots. I walked into the room and looked around. The room turned out to be a study and in the corner was a computer.

"Maybe there's information about Sam on the computer," I thought. I turned it on and a bunch of pictures of mom popped up.

"Ok," I thought, "does this guy have a thing for Mom? He's totally a, what did Phantom call him? A fruitloop." I decided to forget the computer and instead searched the room. I started walking towards one of the bookshelves when I tripped on a Dunkin Donuts cup and slipped. I flew across the room and whacked one of the football trophies that was on each side of the fireplace. The trophy turned sideways and I spied a button. I pressed the button and the fireplace opened, revealing a staircase. I walked down the staircase and into a lab. At the other end of the room was a ghost portal.

"He has a ghost portal!" I gasped aloud. Then I noticed someone tied and gagged in the corner.

"Sam!" I yelled, running over to her.

"Jazz, you got to get me out of here," Sam said after I removed the gag. "This ghost kidnapped me and brought me here. I don't even know where I am!"

"You're in Vlad's house in Wisconsin," I said as I finished untying her. "Oh, and we know Danny's secret now. You were right. I would regret hunting Phantom."

"Danny told you!" Sam said smiling. Suddenly we heard footsteps

"Hide!" I whispered and we jumped behind a crate. We watched Vlad enter the room. He stopped abruptly.

"She's escaped!" Vlad said angrily, shooting some nearby crates with ghost ray. "She can't have gone far." Vlad stopped and looked at the ghost portal. "I bet she went in there, foolish girl." Vlad flew toward the portal. I gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly we heard a voice from my walkie-talkie.

"Hey Jazz," Tucker said. "Any luck finding Sam?" Vlad turned toward the sound and spotted us.

"Oh shoot," I said as he shot at us.

.

Jazz's POV

We landed outside and ran into the lair.

"Where would the Swallower keep the half of the map?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should split up and look for it," I said.

"Good idea," Mom said. "Everyone take a walkie-talkie so we can stay in contact." We heard a crash from outside. "We'd better get moving." I grabbed a walkie-talkie and started running down a cave passageway. I turned down another passageway and saw something in one of the side caves. It was a floating blue crate.

"What is that doing here?" I thought. "It looks like something that belongs to the Box Ghost." I slowly walked towards it to investigate, when I tripped over a bone and slipped. I went flying across the cave and whacked into a rock. The rock flipped over and I saw a button. I pressed the button and one of the walls opened revealing a staircase. I sneaked down the staircase and found myself in another cave. At the other end of the cave was a ghost portal.

"He has a ghost portal!" I said aloud. Then I noticed someone tied and gagged in the corner.

"The Box Ghost!" I said and ran over to him.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost said after I pulled off the gag. "This ghost kidnapped me but now that you've freed me I can take over the world with my Box of Doom!"

"Save it, Box Ghost." I said as I finished untying him. Then I saw the map half hidden in a container. "Oh!" I said, picking it up. Suddenly we heard footsteps

"Hide!" I whispered and we jumped behind a rock. The Swallower entered the cave, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"The prisoner has escaped! And he took the map!" The Swallower hissed angrily, shooting some rocks near us. "He couldn't have gone far." The Swallower stopped and looked at the ghost portal. "I'll bet he went in there, foolish ghost." The Swallower started flying toward the portal. I gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly we heard a voice from my walkie-talkie.

"Hey Jazz," Tucker said. "Any luck finding the map?" The Swallower turned toward the sound and saw us.

"Oh shoot," I said as he shot at us.

.

Danny's POV

After taking out the last ghost, I flew to Vlad's lab. There I found Sam and Jazz dodging Vlad's shots.

"Hey Vlad!" I yelled. He turned toward me and I shot him. We started exchanging shots. I could hear Jazz on her walkie-talkie talking to the others.

"You can't defeat me!" Vlad yelled. Suddenly we heard a loud rumbling sound. Blackness started creeping into the lab. I grabbed Sam and Jazz and flew out of the house.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as we looked around. Blackness was everywhere.

"Sam! Danny! Jazz!" Someone yelled. We turned to see Tucker and Danny Fenton running towards us.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Jazz asked.

"We don't know!" Danny Fenton said. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to me.

"I have no idea," I said.

.

Dani's POV

I was fighting the last ghost when I saw blackness creeping towards me. Clockwork had warned us what that meant. Time was ending.

I flew into the lair and down a few tunnels.

"Tucker! Valerie!" I yelled as I flew up behind them. They turned to me.

"Dani?" Valerie said. "What's wrong?"

"I saw blackness approaching!" I said.

"What did Clockwork say would happen if we touched the blackness?" Tucker asked.

"We cease to exist," Valerie said flatly.

"Oh. We need to find that map." Tucker said, picking up his walkie-talkie.

Hey Jazz," Tucker said into it. "any luck finding the map?" He waited a few seconds. "She's not answering. Maybe I should try calling someone else." Suddenly blackness crept up behind him.

"Tucker! Behind you!" I yelled. Tucker turned and suddenly disappeared.

"We need to fix that map," Valerie said as we began running down the passageway.

"Valerie?" I asked. "If someone ceases to exist can they be brought back if the map is fixed?"

"I hope so!" Valerie said. "I don't know what I would do without Tucker." We turned a corner and skidded to a stop. In front of us was a wall of blackness. We turned to find another wall of blackness.

"We're trapped!" I yelled.

"Look!" Valerie said. "There's a small hole in the blackness. You can fit into it."

"But you can't," I said desperately.

"I know, but we have to fix the map," Valerie insisted. I nodded reluctantly and hugged Valerie. I felt my eyes sting. She handed me her half of the map.

"I hope Danny's all right," I thought as I crawled through the hole.

.

Past Danny's POV

I don't know what this blackness is. I don't know what happens if you touch it. All I know is only Sam and I are left. I watched as the blackness slowly touched each of my friends. I watched as each disappeared until only Sam, my future self, and I remained. The blackness was getting so close that one of us would have to go in the darkness. My future self decided he would go.

"Sam," I said.

"Yes Danny?" she answered.

"I just want to tell you that I'm sorry," I said. "I kind of acted like a jerk."

"It's fine Danny," Sam said. "You just wanted to protect me from Phantom."

"Sam?" I said again.

"What?" she said.

"I love you."

"I love you to." We leaned in and kissed.

.

Jazz's POV

I looked around at the blackness.

"Hello?" I said. "Box Ghost are you there?" When the blackness first came in the Swallower disappeared. After a few minutes, the Box Ghost vanished.

"Jazz!" I heard from behind me. I turned to find Dani standing there.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Don't you remember what Clockwork said?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"I have the other haft of the map." I said holding it up.

"I have the first part of the map." Dani said. We put the map together. Green light appeared and started mending the map. The blackness crept closer. The map became whole just as the blackness touched us.

.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading it and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**.**

**Jazz's POV**

_Nothingness._

_Blackness…_

_Blackness…_

_Then a thought came and with it questions._

"_Who am I?_

"_Where do I live?"_

"_What am I?"_

_With these questions came memories and with the memories came answers._

"_I am Jazz Fenton."_

"_I live in Amity Park."_

"_I am a human."_

_Then came feeling and movement._

_I extended my figures._

_I wiggled my toes._

_I took a deep breath in._

_And let it out._

_Then I realized I could smell, taste and hear._

_I could here a buzzing._

_It got louder_

_Until I could hear voices_

_Suddenly the blackness started disappearing into colors._

_Blurry colors._

_Blues… _

_Reds…_

_Greens…_

_Purples…_

_Yellows..._

_The color got less blurry._

_I felt my feet hit the ground and I gasped._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

"Jazz!" Danny called as I stood up from the ground.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"You're on a rock in the middle of the ghost zone," Danny said helping me up.

"Where was I?" I asked. Danny pointed behind me. I turned to see the blackness.

"I was in there?" I gasped. "Does that mean I stopped existing?"

"For a little while yes," Danny said. "But you got the map fixed, so the blackness is retreating."

"Oh," I said looking around. "Why aren't I in the Swallower's lair?"

"Clockwork set it up so when we left the darkness we would appear here," Danny explained.

"Oh," I said again, and then something dawned on me. "Danny! You're back!"

"Yep!" Danny said happily. "Clockwork brought all of us to this time."

"All of us?" I said frowning. "Who's with you?"

"See that rock over there?" Danny said pointing to a rock to my right. I turned and looked at it.

"Is that…me?" I asked.

"It's all of us," Danny explained. "Clockwork brought the past people who were with me to this time."

"How is that going to affect the future?" I asked.

"Clockwork is going to send then back to their own time and reset things to how they were."

"He can do that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "He can't do it while the blackness is still around so he's waiting for it to completely disappear. Right now he's answering questions about our time."

"Why does it matter?" I asked, "It's not like they'll remember it anyways."

"Doesn't stop them from asking." Danny said smiling. I turned and looked back at the blackness. As I watched, a shape appeared in it and took the form of Dani. A minute later Dani fell out of the blackness.

"Ok now it's your turn to explain what's going on," Danny said. After Dani came Mom and dad who were both happy to see Danny again, and crushed him in a hug. Then came Valerie who congratulated Dani and me on fixing the map. After her came the Box Ghost with a big 'Beware!' And a thank you for me. Following him came Tucker who was kissed to death by Valerie. Last then came Sam who Danny caught in his arms, bride-style, when she fell out. After everyone was caught up, Sam pointed out that the blackness was gone, and Danny flew over to Clockwork to tell him.

**.**

**Past Danny's POV**

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "The future sounds very exciting."

"It also sounds kind of dangerous," Tucker, said frowning. "And I'm going to have to get over my fear of ghosts."

"You won't need to get over it if you don't have it in the first place," Jazz pointed out.

"Do we really need to forget everything?" I asked. "I'm just getting used to having a girlfriend! I don't want to wait almost a year for her!"

"Yes," said the ghost, what was his name? Clockwork.

"Clockwork!" A voice called. We all turned to see my future self flying over to us. "The blackness is gone." Clockwork nodded and raised his staff. A green ghost portal appeared..

**.**

**Past Maddie's POV**

"I can't just leave and forget everything!" I thought. "If I do I'll spend almost a year hunting my own son! I can't do that!" I watched as Clockwork opened a ghost portal.

"You can go through now," he said. No one moved. Then finally, Tucker, Danny, and Sam started walking towards the portal. Jazz and Jack followed.

"Mom," Future Danny said. "You need to go."

"Must events happen exactly the way they did in this time?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry for hunting you," I said.

"It's ok," Danny said reassuringly. I smiled and walked through the portal.

Box Ghost's POV

I watched as Clockwork closed the portal to the past. Phantom flew back over to us.

"So," he said, "What happened while I was gone and why is the Box Ghost here?" Everyone took turns telling the story.

"Wow," Danny said sarcastically, "sound's like you had fun!"

"The door to the Swallower's lair probably is closed now." Jazz said. Phantom's mother pulled out the infi-map.

"Yep," she said, "It's closed for another two thousand years."

"You were almost stuck there," Dani said to me.

"Yes!" I boomed shuddering. The thought of being stuck with the Swallower was frightening.

"Well now that you're back Pandora needs you to feed the Hydra," Valerie stated. "You're still in trouble for stealing her box or did you forget?" Suddenly being stuck with the Swallower didn't sound so bad.

"So what happened with you?" Jazz asked her brother.

After Danny told his story, they started to discus better ways on guarding the infi-map. While they did that, I started to think about Phantom's story. Something wasn't right.

"Ghost boy!" I called, "Didn't you say all the people who were with you came to this time?"

"Yes," Danny said.

"Well wasn't Vlad with you? Shouldn't he be here?" It was quite for a moment.

"Hey!" Tucker said, "Where is past Vlad?"

**.**

**Past Vlad's POV**

"Finally!" I yelled as I flew away from the blackness, "Now I need to find my future self." I flew to the portals that led to my house. I moved the football that hid my portal to find...nothing.

"Where's my ghost portal?" I said completely shocked.

"It was torn down months ago." A voice said behind me. I turned to see a girl with flaming blue hair.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "How dare you tear down my ghost portal!"

"Ok I didn't tear it down," the ghost said. "Phantom and his friends did. I'm Ember. What happened to you? You should know all of this already."

"I am from the past," I explained angrily. "When I get my hands on Phantom I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ember said rolling her eyes. "Kill him? Clone him? Try to recruit him? Hire a ghost to kill him? You've already tried all of that and let me tell you now, it doesn't work."

"I'm really started to hate this kid," I growled.

"Join the club," Ember snorted. Suddenly I was blasted back. I turned to see a little girl that looked a lot like Phantom.

"I found Vlad!" she said into a walkie-talkie. "He's by his old ghost portal."

"Good job Dani!" I heard a voice that sounded like Phantom's say. "Keep him there and we'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," she said and turned to Ember. "Are you helping him?"

"No," Ember said and flew off.

"Are you the clone I make?" I asked.

"Yes," she said and then pulled out a thermos. She pointed it at me and then I saw a bright light.

**.**

**Sam's POV**

After Dani caught Vlad, we brought him to Clockwork who sent him back in time. Then he reset time back to normal.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Tucker said.

"Now we can go back to what we where doing before the portal opened," Jazz exclaimed.

"What were we doing again?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"We were having a party!" Dani said.

"Oh yeah," Danny said, "We'd better start that party then!"

"Let's go!" I said. Everyone who couldn't fly grabbed a ghost partner and flew towards my kingdom. I found myself hand in hand with Danny. I sighed happily.

"Is everything ok?" Danny asked.

"Everything is wonderful." I said smiling. "I'm surrounded by the best friends any one can ask for and have the coolest, sweetest, best boyfriend ever."

"Is that me?" Danny asked as we landed in front of my kingdom.

"No," I said rolling my eyes, "It's for my other boyfriend. Of course it's you!" We kissed.

"I'm the luckiest guy ever!" I heard Danny whisper.

"If that true then I'm the luckiest girl ever." I whispered back and we kissed again.

"Are you lovebirds coming?" asked Valier asked as she landed next to us.

"Yeah we're coming." I called as we walked into to my kingdom, hand in hand. The luckiest couple ever.

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

**Well that's it! Please review.**


End file.
